


Las Vegas Buffet

by velljob



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: And doesn't want to be in a battle, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), Bucky is concerned, Canon-Typical Violence, Cap has a death wish, Gen, He is so soft, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), I just wanted Eddie to be there, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), So not an au lol, Swearing, Venom loves munching Outriders, Venom/Infinity War Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velljob/pseuds/velljob
Summary: The Eddie Brock and Venom at the Battle of Wakanda fic that no one asked for.





	Las Vegas Buffet

"I'm in Wakanda," Eddie mumbled to himself, glancing nervously at the fugitive known as The Winter Soldier and the eleven foot suit of Iron Man armour. "I'm in Wakanda and Captain America's here and I'm gonna die."

**_This is going to be fun._ **

"Nonono it's not," Eddie mumbled, ignoring the look he got from the heavily armed assassin who standing next to him. Barnes looked almost relaxed, like it was no big deal and he wasn't wanted across the globe for hundreds of murders. It was terrifying. "Why are you making me do this?"

**_Outriders are extremely delicious_** , Venom rumbled in the voice only Eddie could hear. Eddie barked out a hysterical laugh, this time earning a look from both Barnes and Romanoff. He had been awake for far too long, with all the flights and the being arrested and the sitting in holding cells being assessed by cold and intimidating Dora Milaje.

He'd still be sitting there, if Banner hadn't spoken up. Apparently, in between returning to Earth and heading to Wakanda the man had found some time to research the major events he'd missed. He'd read about the Life Foundation and had quickly linked Eddie to what had occurred, which meant that despite his protestations Eddie was now dressed in fatigues, surrounded by warriors, facing down an army of seriously pissed off aliens.

As the hordes of four-armed monsters swarmed towards the glittering barrier of Wakanda, Eddie was not heartened to hear the shock in Barnes's voice or the resignation in Romanoff's. "What am I doing here?" he rasped, taking half a step backwards before he found himself locked in place.

**_Don't be a chicken-shit little bitch. We are doing this_** , the symbiote told him. **_I'm hungry_**.

Eddie didn't reply. Ahead of them, some of the Outriders had breached the wall and were charging towards them, snarling. He barely registered as the Wakandan army raised their shields and began to fire, joined by several Avengers. Everything was bullets and screeching and explosions. 

Dimly, he heard T'Challa tell someone to open the barrier, turning his insides to ice. A few feet away, Steve Rogers engaged an incredibly ineffective-looking wrist shield.

"Is that his only weapon?" he choked out. "Oh my god, does Captain America have a death wish?"

**_I like him! That guy's got real big dick energy._ **

"Don't talk about Captain America's dick," Eddie hissed reflexively, but no one was close enough to hear him anymore. The Wakandan army and the Avengers were running towards the enemy, leaving him standing in the dust. Every person on the plain was prepared to give their life defending Wakanda, Vision, and the world.

Eddie stood where he was, watching for seconds that stretched on like hours, and sighed the deeply resigned sigh of someone who was completely fucking done with this shit. "Alright," he said, straightening his back in an effort to act like he was in control of this situation. "You win. Let's do this."

The symbiote took over immediately, charging forward and easily overtaking the Wakandan soldiers at the back of the pack, who were unable to mask their horror as Venom grabbed an Outrider, tore its head off, and swallowed it whole. 

"All-you-can-eat, Eddie! Is it my birthday?"

_And Christmas and Hannukah and whatever-the-fuck else. Don't say I don't do anything for you. Just go and help._

Venom grinned. The demented, tooth-filled smile stretched wide across his skull as he scooped up another alien and dispatched it easily.

**_Whatever you say, Eddie._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm an open book, so feel free to hit me up on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/velljob) and ask me things or send me prompts. 
> 
> I'm happy to be critiqued on my writing if you have thoughts.


End file.
